The Butterfly Effect
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: The butterfly effect has different effects on different fates if one chooses differently. Sometimes... One decision can be deadly. Seconds matter, minutes can be crucial, hours can be fatal. Time is difficult and dangerous- especially when it's in the hands of a 14 year old genius.
1. Chapter 1

The beeping noise was like the throbbing of a headache. It started almost unnoticeable, and then went louder and louder until you couldn't ignore it anymore. It had been really soft at first- soft enough where neither boy had heard it. And then... it had gotten louder. The elder brother heard it first- his face contorted with confusion. He turned, his eyes widened as he realized what the sound was. The younger boy heard it just then too, following his older brother as he ran towards the sound.

The building was completely ablaze- fire was almost falling from the windows. The sky was a smokey gray and there was a haze around the building, making it difficult to look at. Once the shock wore off, the elder boy sprinted towards the building, the younger close behind.

"Are you okay?!" The older one yelled, running up to help a woman stumbling away from the burning building.

"Yeah, I'm okay, b... But Professor Callaghan's still in there!" She pointed back at the building, then ran away. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He started forwards, the other grabbed him... "Tadashi, _no_!" Seconds passed- precious seconds. "Callaghan's in there... Someone has to help." And then- he was gone. Ripped from existence, leaving the younger boy alone.

One single thing was left- a hat. It felt onto the ground. The younger boy ran forwards, a panicked expression filling his face. He looked up at the face, then sensed what was about to happen before it did. He felt the air get hotter, felt everything shift slightly... He blindly reached out with his right hand, screaming, "NO!"

But then- everything flashed before his eyes.

* * *

 _He saw Tadashi running back at him, except backwards. His hat flew off the ground, then back onto his head. Tadashi kept running backwards until he was in reach of... himself. Hiro grabbed him, watching his face as he turned towards the building, then back... Then the woman was running back. Everything was happening so fast..._

 _And then he and his brother were gone, running backwards until they were behind a hedge. He watched as people ran backwards into the burning building, and then watched as the flame diminished- slowly, and then it was gone, as if never there._

 _Hiro's arm was tired- he wanted to let it down. His head was starting to ache..._

 _His arm fell..._

* * *

And suddenly he was back where he started.

Tadashi turned towards him, smiling. Then... Hiro strained himself to hear it. There was the beeping.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Hiro's eyes widened and he turned, running forwards before Tadashi. "Wha-" His brother yelled, running after him. "Hiro, wait!"

Turning the corner, Hiro staggered to a stop. The building was completely engulfed in flame- as it had been before...

Tadashi turned the corner also, gasping. "Jesus-" He ran forwards. Hiro sprinted afterwards, eyeing the same woman Tadashi was going to help. He could recite the conversation in his head... Seeing as it had already happened.

 _"Are you okay?!"_

 _"Yeah, I'm okay, b... But Professor Callaghan's still in there!"_

And then she ran- leaving them.

Hiro grabbed Tadashi's arm before he ran in. "NO! Tadashi, _no_!"

Tadashi looked over at Hiro, his expression terrified and worried. "Hiro-"

"No!" Hiro tightened his grip on Tadashi, not daring to let go. "I'm not letting you go!"

It all happened so quickly- the heat changed again. And then-

 _BANG_!

The last thing Hiro saw before blackness was his brother falling, side by side, with him.

* * *

His eyes opened and he heard the sirens of ambulances and fire engines. His head ached- everything was so hot... He felt the warmth of fire on his face. And... the hardness of brick. Slowly, the boy lifted his head. Tadashi was next to him, a bleeding gash on his forehead. Alive.

Looking up, Hiro's eyes widened. There was a giant fire, the blaze died down, but still going strong. Everything was so hot, burning... Hiro's head ached furiously, but he forced himself up onto his feet. He was shaking- but...

 _What the hell happened?!_

"Sir- back _away_!" A shrill voice screamed, running towards me. Slowly, Hiro turned. A woman with brown hair was running, her hair flying back in a pony-tail. She was an EMT- Hiro knew that much. Hiro's hand was twitching. He held it up, wanting to grab her hand to keep himself from falling. He groaned, his head aching as...

As she started running backwards.

Everything was blurring together, _everything_... Hiro couldn't see straight. He felt blood coming from his nose and his hand fell back, his legs gave out and he was on the ground... Everything unblurred at once. Hiro coughed, his stomach cramping and his head pounding. He heard the same voice screaming- " _Sir- back away!"_

Hiro's heart was pounding so hard he was shaking. Everything had a black tint to it and his head was throbbing so terribly he was going to be sick. He gently put his fingers to his nose and pulled them away, covered in blood. He slowly looked up, his eyes glazed over. The EMT was in front of him, her brown hair was a mess. Her legs gave out next to me. She was saying things... But Hiro couldn't hear them. He saw her lips moving... And then... Everything went completely dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been a month since the tragic fire at the San Fransokyo Institute of Tech's annual showcase, where Professor Robert Callaghan lost his life in the explosion. The funeral will be in 3 days. Everyone is invited to celebrate the life and accomplishments of Robert Callaghan." The brown-haired newswoman said as a picture of Professor Callaghan faded away. "The fire's cause is still unknown, although police are assuming a gas-leak or a science project gone wrong."

The story changed and the TV flashed onto black. Tadashi sighed heavily, glancing up at the stairs. Hiro wasn't awake yet- he'd been sleeping a lot later lately. Ever since the explosion...

"Hey sweetie..." His aunt's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Tadashi turned around, looking at her. "Hiro asleep?" Tadashi nodded. "You hungry?"

"Not really..." Tadashi answered as she walked passed him, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and folding it again. "Thanks, Aunt Cass..."

She smiled at him, putting the blanket back and squeezing his shoulder. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks again." Tadashi smiled, then stood up. The two older Hamada's separated, Tadashi going upstairs and Aunt Cass going downstairs. The oldest boy reached the top of the stairs and looked over at where his little brother was sleeping. His hair was even more of a mess than usual and Hiro's face looked really peaceful, however his body was really tense. A soft smile formed on Tadashi's face and he walked over onto his side of the room. Opening his laptop, he sighed, then started typing- getting lost in what would soon be his new curriculum at San Fransokyo Institute of Tech. Once classes started again, of course...

Tadashi wasn't sure how he'd feel about SFIT now, seeing as Professor Callaghan was dead. He'd been his favorite teacher- his idol, even. He had hope it wouldn't change too much- but then again, it would change drastically. Professor Robert Callaghan was dead.

* * *

 _The storm was like a drum against Hiro's ears. He couldn't hear anything else- not even his own breathing or his heartbeat. The wind was thrashing against the trees and Hiro, as if trying to pick him up and throw him. The crash of thunder was constant and loud, as if it were right next to him. Every few seconds, a sharp, bright spike of lightning would fly down the sky, lightning up the world for a moment, before it plunged back into darkness._

 _Slowly, Hiro lifted his aching head off the wet, mushy ground and looked around his environment. He was in the middle of the woods. Slowly, he stumbled to his feet, putting a hand up to block the wind, which pushed him backwards, trying to knock him off his feet. It was so strong..._

 _Questions flew threw Hiro's mind, although he didn't say anything. His eyes scanned the surroundings. In the far distance... A metal, barbed fence._

Fence... Means people... _Hiro put two and two together and slowly made his way towards the fence._

 _Getting there wasn't easy- he almost got hit by many trees, the wind almost knocked him over more than twice, and it was so cold... Yet Hiro powered through it, surprise at the energy he suddenly had. The fence was so close Hiro could almost touch it... The air around him was so close that his fingers felt numb. His entire body felt numb as he kept going forwards, one hand outstretched towards the wall, while the other shielding his eyes._

 _As he reached the fence, Hiro grabbed onto the chains to keep himself steady. Looking out towards the sea, Hiro saw the biggest storm he'd ever seen ever. A giant tornado- more like a hurricnado- was in the middle of the sea, turning quickly as it sucked up trees, boats, and water. Hiro's mouth fell open at the sight. The wind blew sharper and it felt like a knife, cutting into his arm. He grimaced, then turned towards the fence, making sure he could get to safety before anything else crazy happened._

 _He fumbled the chained, trying to open them. Everything was happening so fast. One second, Hiro was trying to open the chained entrance. The next, the wind picked up even more than it already had. Hiro looked away from the locked door in time to feel more harsh wind on his face and to see the giant boat flying straight for him._

* * *

...And then he was dry, alive, and... in his bed. Breathing heavily, but alive. Hiro looked over at the window, expecting to see a giant hurricnado, but instead saw bright, blue skies. He sighed, then let himself fall backwards onto the bed, his head hitting the soft pillow with a _thump_. He heard typing from the other side of the room and realized Tadashi must be awake. After a minute, Hiro slowly got out of his bed and walked over towards his brother's side. Peering around the separator, Hiro saw Tadashi. His hair was a mess and he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring down at his 3 year old laptop.

"Hey 'Dashi." Hiro said, smiling. Tadashi looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled back at him. Before he could say anything, Hiro stuck out his right hand, palm outstretched. Immediately, Tadashi's smile faded back into a facial expression of pure concentration and his head went back down, so he was working on his project again. Except... backwards and super-fast. Hiro curled his fingers into his palm, making a fist. The weird, whiteness that had come over the scene in front of him faded away, showing a regular Tadashi sitting with a regular 3-year old laptop.

Hiro had been doing this a lot- on a daily basis, to be exact. He'd come to a conclusion- he could manipulate time. Not sure _how_ , but he could. It was weird- Hiro, being a scientist and a robotic major, couldn't think of a single logical explanation. And it was driving him insane- how could he _rewind time_?! It made no sense at all.

"Tadaaaaaaashi." Hiro smiled, half-singing.

Tadashi jumped, almost throwing his laptop. "Jesus- My God, Hiro..."

"Whatcha doing?" Hiro asked, walking over towards his brother and sitting behind him, resting his chin on Tadashi's shoulder as he looked at the screen. "Ooh- school work... God, you really are a nerd..."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever..."

Hiro looked at his brother's face, debating whether to say what he was debating saying. Biting his lip, he sighed. "Tadashi...?"

"Mmmh?"

"Do you think time-travel is possible?"

"Why, do you have a new idea?" He smiled at me.

Hiro forced himself to laugh, clenching his right hand into a fist. "No, I was just wondering... Do you think it is?"

Tadashi shrugged. "Maybe. I mean... It depends. If you think about what we've accomplished, then... It might take time, but it is probably possible..." He looked over at Hiro and shrugged again.

Hiro nodded again, rubbing his right wrist. "Right... Yeah, I thought the same thing..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading this- it really means a lot :)**

 **For everyone who asked, yes, this is based off of Life is Strange ;) That game is my LIFE and I haven't even actually played it before XD But yeah- OH MY GOD THERES LIKE 9 DAYS UNTIL EPISODE 5 COMES OUT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Anyways, yeah, will be following some points of Life is Strange(I think, I need Episode 5 to come out before I can officially say anything...) But yeah, I really like writing this- so expect updates... When I can- I'm not promising a specific pattern because I have a sometimes-crazy life, but then again, who doesn't?**

 **Cookies to whoever spots the jacksepticeye reference :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My. God. Life is Strange episode 5 = death = emotional death = me sobbing = terrifying = WHAT THE HECK = bad endings**

 **Sorry, I _hated_ the endings...**

 **For those who don't know- Life is Strange is a video game. The protagonist, Max Caulfield, has a vision of a giant tornado destroying her home town during class one day. She wakes up and discovers she can reverse time. She ends up saving a girl from being shot in the bathroom and everything unfolds into a giant mystery involving Rachel Amber, a missing girl, and Nathan Prescott, the boy who had shot the girl in the bathroom. It's a really amazing, suspenseful, and overall _insane_ game and I highly recommend it to all. And if you're like me and don't have money, then I recommend watching a play through on Youtube, because it's really interesting!**

 **Anyways, yeah! Hi again!**

 **I really don't have a lot to say, other than WHAT WAS THAT ENDING?!**

 **Oh yeah, and if you've seen the 5th episode, you know Hiro's already messing up life XD**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiro pulled his tie off his head, sighing heavily as he walked up the stairs after Tadashi. It had been harder on his brother- after all, it _had_ been his mentor's funeral. Hiro could only imagine how Tadashi was feeling. He wasn't sure if he'd seen Tadashi cry during the entire thing. Hiro wasn't sure what would be worse- watching his brother cry or watching his face be emotionless throughout the entire thing.

Tadashi crossed over to his side of the room and slid the barrier over so he was hidden from Hiro's view. Hiro sighed, throwing his tie onto the pile of dirty clothes. Soon his entire suit and tie was there and his familiar blue sweatshirt, red t-shirt, and cargo pants were back on. Sighing, Hiro waited for his brother to open the barrier. He wasn't going to go barging in like he usually did- not today. Instead, Hiro walked over towards his computer monitor and spun around in the chair before stopping himself and opening up a browser.

 _Time travel._ His fingers flew across the keyboard and instantly, results popped up. Going through dozens on links, he realized that no one had any real evidence that time travel was real. So how was it possible that Hiro was capable of it?

Or had he hit his head and finally gone insane?

Sighing again, Hiro closed out of the tabs and spun around in time for Tadashi to open the screen. His eyes looked red and unfocused. Hiro felt a pang of guilt for not hearing him. Or maybe Tadashi didn't want to be heard. Either way...

"Hey." Hiro said, his voice soft.

Tadashi looked over and smiled a little. "Hey."

"You... Look like crap."

Tadashi laughed a little. "Thanks Hiro."

Hiro smiled softly. "Anytime, bro."

Tadashi sighed, walking up behind him. He put his hands into his pockets and sighed. He hadn't been wearing his hat the entire day, Hiro realized. It looked kinda weird. Usually Tadashi was wearing it for the entire day or at least half of it. Hiro wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his brother go an entire day without wearing the hat. Hiro spun the chair around as an awkward silence filled with room.

* * *

For Hiro and Tadashi, school started soon after. Hiro's classes were a lot more challenging and interesting than he expected. He was usually the last one out the classroom and nobody seemed to look twice at him. He pulled his backpack further onto his shoulders and sighed, looking through the busy halls. Everyone looked so professional and mature. Hiro didn't feel like he totally belonged there, but... He tried to make the best of it. After all, he loved being at SFIT.

Most of the time.

He felt the hands on his shoulders before he saw the person. And then the entire left side of his body hit the wall with a thud and Hiro immediately winced as his shoulder burned, throbbing. Looking up, he saw a big, burly boy stalking away, high fiving another boy. Hiro sighed, rubbing his shoulder and starting down the hallway again, in the opposite direction of the two anonymous bullies.

And then Hiro stopped. He turned and faced where the two had gone, then held out his hand.

Immediately, the weird sensation of time reversing flooding over Hiro and everyone started quickly walking backwards, a weird glint coming over Hiro's vision. He wanted to figure out who the two boys were- that's all. It was only a few seconds, how bad could it be?

His question was answered for his when his head started to go fuzzy and then burst into sharp pain. Hiro's arm dropped immediately and he let his head drop down into his hands, rubbing his forehead as it burned and throbbed. And then he was shoving back into the wall _again_. Hiro didn't even care, to be honest. His head just _hurt_...

The world around Hiro seemed unfocused for a while. He rubbed his forehead, waiting for the feeling to pass. It took a second, but his vision and hearing eventually evened out and his headache quieting to almost nonexistent. The hallway was still busy, the two anonymous bullies were gone again. Hiro pulled his backpack strap further up his shoulder and started in the opposite direction again, wandering towards the labs.

* * *

Tadashi was already inside his lab, obviously trying to do school work. Hiro's headache had flared up again. Rubbing his forehead, Hiro knocked on the side of the door. Tadashi looked up, smiling at his little brother. "Hey... You okay?"

"Headache..." Hiro sighed, dropping his bag by the door. "Whatcha doing?"

"School... Is it bad?" Tadashi asked. Hiro could almost see the over-protective-older-brother switch flip on inside Tadashi's brain and Hiro sighed, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"It's not _that_ bad, Tadashi." Hiro answered, coming over and looking at his brother's work. "What class is this for?"

"Since when have you been so interested in my classes?" Tadashi asked, turning around to face Hiro.

Hiro shrugged. "I'm just wondering." He walked over towards his bag. Why he'd dropped it, Hiro had no idea. All of his work was inside it. Grabbing the bag's strap, Hiro started to walk back over towards Tadashi. "Hey, Tadashi-" Hiro's headache flared up again and he dropped his bag, both hands going to his forehead. He thought he heard something snap when he dropped his bag, but that might have been his imagination. It felt like his skull was trying to break out of his entire head. Hiro felt wet tears come to his eyes and shut his eyes tighter, wishing he could force away the intense pain...

* * *

 _Hiro heard a loud crack of thunder and lifted his head from his hand, looking up at the world around him. Harsh rain and wind were flying through the air, landing all over Hiro and the world around him. "What?!" The words were out of Hiro's mouth before he could stop them. They were drowned out by the loud wind and thunder. The storm was back, the cold wind ripping at Hiro's clothes. He put a hand up to shield his eyes from the wind._

 _He looked at the world around him, seeing the fence and building in the distance. He heard a crack and a tree fell in front of him. Hiro's eyes widened and he yelped, stumbling backwards and falling into the mud. He put his hands out, trying to get to his feet. His hand grabbed something papery and wet. Looking down, he saw it was a newspaper. Hiro's eyes were immediately on the date. They widened._

 _"Friday?!" Hiro yelped without meaning too again. The wind blew furiously again, ripping the piece of paper from his hands. It flew through the air. Hiro looked up, seeing the tornado once again. He heard a loud crack of thunder and winced, throwing both hands up to shield his face..._

* * *

"Hiro?!"

Hiro's eyes were open in seconds. He felt himself shaking in Tadashi's arms. He was on the ground, his head on Tadashi's lap and Tadashi's hands on either shoulder. Hiro was breathing heavily, struggling to get himself under control. All he could do was mumble, "Oh god... Oh _god_... It's real- it's _all real_... Oh... God... No... Dashi... It's... It's _real_..."

"Hiro, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Tadashi demanded, putting a hand on Hiro's cheek to make his head stop moving. Hiro's eyes met his brothers. "Talk to me." Tadashi said softly. "Please. I need to know your okay."

"Tadashi, it's _real_." Hiro said, his eyes widening. He was shaking still, although it had gotten better. "God..."

"What happened?" Tadashi asked, letting his hands drop off Hiro's cheek and onto his shoulder.

Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "Tadashi, I had another vision-"

"Vision?"

Hiro took a shaky breath, then spilled out everything. "I... I saved you. You ran into the fire... And then I rewound time and saved you and now you're here... And... I had a vision... A tornado destroyed San Fransokyo... It... My god, Tadashi, it's going to happen on Friday..."

"Hold on- are you okay?" Tadashi asked, looking closer at Tadashi. "Hiro, did you hit your head?"

"No!" Hiro was at a loss for words. What made him think he could get his brother to believe that he could _rewind time_?! What made him think that _anyone_ would believe him?! How could he get _himself_ to actually believe it... "It's _real_ , Tadashi!"

The door creaked open and Fred stuck his head in, his eyes wide and his beanie half-off his head. "Dudes, you gotta see this!" He said, pushing the door open wider. "It's- hey, are you okay?"

"Fine." Tadashi said, standing up. Hiro followed. "What's going on?"

"Come on." Fred turned and started running towards the door. The two brothers exchanged looks, then followed.

Throwing open the door, Fred threw his hands out into the air. "Do you see this?!"

Hiro's eyes widened as he slowly stepped out of the lab. It was about 68 degrees out, just turning to November. _And it was snowing_. It never snowed until after Thanksgiving- and even then. San Fransokyo barely got any snow. Looking around the outside, Hiro shivered a little. Tadashi slowly turned to face Hiro, the light fall of snow falling at their feet and around them. "Hiro... Explain everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro was helping Aunt Cass with the cafe when Tadashi walked over towards him. "Can you prove it to me?" He asked. "You know, that you can rewind time, apparently?"

Hiro laughed. "What, me telling you wasn't enough?"

"I'm serious."

"The snow?"

"Hiro."

"Well..." Hiro thought. "I can tell you everything that happens in the next 30 seconds. Okay?"

"Okay." Tadashi crossed his arms, waiting. Hiro looked around the room, observing every little detail.

There was a CRASH and someone had dropped a mug- an old woman called Jane. "Oh, I'm sorry Cassandra, dear! You know me, I'm just so very clumsy..."

Aunt Cass sighed, but answered smiling. "It's alright, Jane. I'll just... get a new one..."

Ms. Matsuda rolled her eyes. "Really, Cass, you should just _not_ serve her coffee." She was wearing something _really_ inappropriate for an 80 year old and everyone was trying to avoid looking at her. "I mean, she always drops it anyways, so why bother?"

Aunt Cass shook her head, sighing. "No, Ms. Matsuda, I don't believe that's good manners." Ms. Matsuda rolled her eyes and scoffed before turning back.

"Never turns down a playing customer, this one." Ms. Matsuda rolled her eyes at Aunt Cass, who sighed and walked towards the next table. Hiro strained his ears, listening closely to what the person ordered- eggs, even though it was the middle of the day, bacon, and water. Hiro was going to rewind, but then a motorcycle flew by the cafe at top speed, making a really loud noise that jumped everyone in the cafe. A few people swore and Aunt Cass jumped, dropping the coffee pot in her hand. Hiro smiled, reviewing every moment before turning back time.

"Hiro."

"Well... I can tell you everything that happens in the next 30 seconds. Okay?"

"Okay." Tadashi crossed his arms and Hiro started to explain.

"Jane'll drop her mug, apologize, Ms. Matsuda will ask why Aunt Cass even boths and Aunt Cass'll give her the reason that it's not good manners. Ms. Matsuda will accuse her of never turning down a paying customer... The next person Aunt Cass'll serve will order eggs, bacon, and water. And then a motorcycle will come back really loudly and fast and everyone will jump and Aunt Cass'll drop the coffe pot." Hiro sighed, finishing. Tadashi nodded, watching as every moment unfolded exactly as Hiro told it. His eyes were wide by the end, staring at his little brother with amazement. "Now bow, older sibling."

Tadashi laughed a little, but still stayed generally amazed. "Wow."

"Yes, I know, I am a God."

"So this has been happening since the showcase?" Tadashi asked. Hiro couldn't help but notice it was the first time that Tadashi had spoken of the showcase without wincing or thinking of Callaghan.

Hiro nodded. "Yup. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Well..." Tadashi thought. "I mean, Hiro, you know time-travel stories. And how people can seriously screw up time?"

"What, you think the snow had something to do with that?" Hiro asked. In the back of his mind, he realized Tadashi had a point.

Tadashi shrugged. "Maybe... I mean, it _could_."

"Think _positively_. I'm sure it was just some freak snowstorm." Hiro said, a note of fake optimism in his voice. _Tadashi's probably right._ He realized. _I probably_ am _messing up time and space and life itself..._

* * *

Hiro spent more than half of the free time researching time travel to see if it was possible he was screwing up life itself. From what he gathered, it was possible and- probably- true. So he started using his power less and less and less, but it still didn't help.

"Tadashi?!"

"Nope, Hiro."

"Oh- Hi Hiro!" Honey Lemon's energetic voice came over the phone. "Can you get Tadashi?"

"TADASHI!" Hiro pulled the phone away from his ear, shouting as loud as he could.

"WHAT?!" Was the muffled response he got.

"PHONE!" Tadashi was down the stairs in seconds. "It's your girlfriend Honey." Hiro said, winking at him.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, then grabbed the phone from his younger brother. "Honey? Yeah, it's Tadashi now... Hi... Yeah...? Whoa- really?!" He looked towards the window. "Hiro, there wasn't an eclipse scheduled for today, right?"

Hiro shook his head. "Nope... Why?" He turned towards the window, feeling a cold weight in his head. _Had he really already screwed up life?_ Pulling back a curtain, there was a solar eclipse lightning up the sky. Hiro bit his lip, forcing down a string of words that would sure to get him in trouble. It was _his fault_. He was already messing up life and it hadn't even been 2 months. _I thought you were supposed to be a genius_ , he scolded himself. _Some genius I am_.

* * *

"Tadashi..." Hiro said softly that same night. "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I messed up... I mean, this is my fault." He said, gesturing towards the window. "I caused a da- freaking _eclipse_." Hiro caught himself before swearing, but he wasn't sure if Tadashi would even care at this point.

Tadashi looked up from his book, shaking his head. "It's not your fault. You didn't know-"

"I should have known. What else have I done, Tadashi?! What else am I _going_ to cause?!" Hiro demanded, running a hand through his messy hair. "That giant storm?!" Tadashi shut his book, walking over towards him as Hiro started to pace. "I can't _live_ with myself if everyone dies because I did something _stupid_!"

"Hiro." Tadashi said sharply. "It's _not your fault_. You didn't ask for this to happen and you didn't know it would happen. You were doing what _anyone would do in that situation_. Don't blame yourself. We'll find some way out of this." He wrapped his arms around his little brother. Hiro had started crying, letting the tears flow. "I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi!**

 **I'm trying to update this as much as possible with my bazillion of other fan fictions I have... I'm sorry if I don't update as much, I'm trying to keep sort of close to the actual gameplay, but half of it doesn't have to do with the storm and I'm not sure how I could incorporate _that_ into it, so I'll incorporate something else into it :) That's going to be fun :)**

 **Sorry it was so short XD**

 **I love you all! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **And BTW; Reviewers are given cookies :3**

 **Onto the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Hiro noticed was that Tadashi wasn't next to him. There were times when Hiro was upset that Tadashi would just sleep with him- most of the time it was accidental; Tadashi meant to calm him down and once Hiro ended up asleep, Tadashi ended up falling asleep too. After... what happened last night, Tadashi had fallen asleep with him again. Hiro would _never_ admit it, but it made him feel safe.

Hiro could hear Tadashi talking downstairs- probably to Aunt Cass. He yawned, sitting upright. Glancing over at the clock, he saw it was almost 10:30. As Hiro walked towards the stairs, he grabbed his blue sweatshirt and put it on, shivering in the cold.

He rubbed his eyes, stepping forwards. That's when his toe hit the edge of the mirror. "Ow!" Hiro hissed, looking down at his foot. "Ow..." Hopping on one foot, Hiro hobbled his way back towards his bed, where he sat down, keeping both hands on his foot. "Owwww..."

There was an inflating noise from over on Tadashi's side of the room. Hiro glanced over, confused. His brother and aunt were downstairs- what else could possibly be activating?

The giant, white, inflatable robot called Baymax had appeared out of nowhere. At the same time, Tadashi stopped at the top of the stairs. "Hiro? You okay?"

"Tadashi...?" Hiro glanced over, meeting Tadashi's eyes before glancing at the robot again. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Oh." Tadashi relaxed, walking over to Hiro and smiling. "It's just Baymax."

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." Baymax added, as if to prove Tadashi's point. The robot went on in a monotonous tone. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

"No duh." Hiro rolled his eyes. "Remember? I've seen your robotic nurse before- but why is it in our room?"

"I had to fix something and forgot to bring him back to the lab." Tadashi sighed, shaking his head. "So what happened? You okay?"

"I just stubbed my toe." Hiro shrugged. "I'm fine, it just startled me-"

"On a scale from 1-10, how would you rate your pain?" The 10 emoji faces appeared on Baymax's stomach.

"Um... A 0?" Hiro answered after hesitating. "Really, I'm fine."

"Does it hurt when I touch it-" Baymax stepped towards Hiro, his finger pointed at his toe.

Hiro immediately drew his knees up, hugging his legs. "No, no, I'm fine."

"Come on, Hiro." Tadashi said teasingly, punching his arm. "Just let the robot touch your toe."

"I hate you." Hiro rolled his eyes, glaring at Tadashi, who started laughing. "No, it's not funny-" Hiro felt a jab in his side and winced. "What..." Looking down at himself, Hiro's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what poked at him. Then it happened again. Hiro's pocket was moving. "What...?" Hiro reached inside, then pulled out...

A microbot.

The same microbot that Krei had tried to steal.

It moved again, wrestling against Hiro's grip.

"What is that?" Tadashi asked, looking down at the microbot too.

"It's... my microbot..." Hiro stood up, walking towards his desk, where he found a petri dish. After placing the microbot inside, Hiro watched as it clanged hopelessly against the side of the dish. "It's..." Hiro didn't know what to say. It didn't seem possible- the other microbots and the transmitter had been destroyed in the fire. "I think it's broken..." Hiro said eventually. Tadashi walked up behind him, looking down at the microbot too. "It must be." Hiro shook his head.

Tadashi looked down at him. There was a yell from downstairs. _"Tadashi! I need help!"_ Tadashi glanced down at Hiro. "I'll be back..." Hiro nodded, watching Tadashi walk downstairs before looking back at the petri dish. He shook his head, setting it down. Got to be broken... Hiro walked over towards his bed, kneeling down as he rummaged through his bag, trying to find a book.

Baymax came over towards Hiro's desk, looking down at the petri dish. "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax added.

"Oh yeah?" Hiro asked over his shoulder. "Why don't you just... find out where it's trying to go..." Hiro found the book and stood up, opening the book and reading the first few pages before he heard Tadashi calling his name. Groaning, Hiro threw the book down on the bed and walked over towards the top of the stairs. "What?"

"Where is Baymax going?!" Tadashi demanded, his arms crossed.

"What?!" Hiro glanced around the room. Baymax wasn't upstairs with him. "Where was he?!"

"He walked out of the diner- Hiro, what's happening?!" Tadashi demanded as Hiro started down the stairs.

"I may have sarcastically told him to go find out where the robot was going..." Hiro said, shrugging the sweatshirt on his shoulder as he stopped by Tadashi.

"What?!" Tadashi's eyes widened and he pulled off the apron, throwing it on the railing as he followed Hiro as he ran downstairs and out of the cafe.

* * *

"Baymax!" Hiro called, breathing heavily. The robot was standing, looking at the door to a warehouse. "Whoa..." Hiro stopped, glancing at Tadashi, who stopped next to him, running a hand through his hair before both boys ran forwards towards Baymax.

"I found where your tiny robot is trying to go." Baymax said as the two boys stopped by the warehouse.

Hiro felt his temper flare. "No- it's _broken_! It's not trying to go-" Tadashi tapped his shoulder. He had grabbed the petri dish from Baymax and was moving it- and the microbot was always trying to go forwards, towards the warehouse door. Hiro met Tadashi's gaze before looking out at the warehouse door again. "How are we..." Hiro pulled at the lock. It didn't open. Hiro dropped it, shaking his head. "It's locked..."

"There's a window." Baymax was staring at an open window.

Hiro smiled a little, then positioned Baymax directly under the window. "Help me." Hiro said, glancing at Tadashi, who nodded. A few seconds later, Hiro was standing on Baymax's head, wobbling, but Tadashi was under him, ready to catch him if he fell.

"Please exercise caution." Baymax was saying. "A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm." Hiro ignored him, reaching up towards the windowsill. His hand grabbed it and Hiro slowly pulled himself up. It was dark. Hiro glanced back out, looking down at Tadashi, who was trying to climb up too. He wobbled like Hiro had, except...

"No!" Hiro's eyes widened as he watched Tadashi loose his balance and fall... _Crack_! Tadashi didn't move. "TADASHI!" Hiro stuck out his right hand on instinct, not caring about the consequences. He watched as the events played back... Tadashi coming back up on Baymax, then going back down... Hiro pulled his hand back, breathing heavily. There was a soft throbbing in his head, but Hiro didn't care. "Tadashi-" He looked up. "Wait... Let me help you." Hiro held his left hand out.

Tadashi smiled, rolling his eyes. "Oh, glad to see you're worried about me, Hiro."

"I'm serious."

Tadashi saw Hiro's serious expression and nodded, getting up on Baymax's head and then reached out, grabbing Hiro's hand before he fell. Hiro let out a breath of relief, and helped Tadashi back up. Hiro sighed, shutting his eyes for a second. _Thank god_. "You okay?" Tadashi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Hiro looked up. "Fine."

There was a squishing noise and both boys jumped. Baymax was half in the window. "Oh no." Hiro rolled his eyes, standing up beside Tadashi. "I will let out some air." Baymax added before a deflating noise sounded.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi. "Come on." Tadashi nodded, looking down at the petri dish before starting to follow it. The downstairs layer of the warehouse seemed really big and open. But... there was a faint light... And the sound of machines whirling. Hiro met Tadashi's gaze before starting forwards. The faint microbot ping was the only sound, other than the machine whirring. Hiro bit his lip, moving in front of Tadashi. There was... a conveyor belt, with...

"Microbots...?" Hiro whispered, glancing up at Tadashi as he stepped closer, watching as the microbots fell into a giant tub. There were _lots_ of microbots. Hundreds...

"Hiro." Tadashi poked Hiro's shoulder. Hiro glanced up, looking out at the rest of the warehouse. There were even more barrels- what looked like infinite barrels. Hiro's heart pounded.

"Are they... all filled with microbots?" Hiro asked hesitantly. "Whoa..."

"Hiro?"

Both boys jumped, Hiro accidentally let out a shrill scream. Baymax was standing behind them. "You gave me... a heart attack!" Hiro put a hand over his pounding heart.

"My hands are-"

"No, not literally!" Tadashi yelped, jumping between Baymax and Hiro.

There was the sound of microbot on microbot and Hiro's eyes widened. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened. "Tadashi..." Tadashi turned too, his eyes widening too. Microbots- all the microbots that were in the barrel- were rising up.

"Oh no." Baymax said.

Hiro glanced at Tadashi, then backed up. "Run!" Tadashi grabbed Baymax's arm and ran after Hiro. The microbots shot forwards, narrowly missing Hiro's brother and his robot. Hiro felt his heart leap as the three of them ran through the warehouse, trying to get back up to the window...

Hiro's eyes widened as he found the staircase. "Tadashi!" He screamed, looking back at his brother, who was still dragging Baymax along. "Tadashi _come on_!" As soon as Tadashi got closer, he nearly threw Baymax at Hiro. Hiro started to drag the robot up the stairs, glancing back at Tadashi every few seconds as the microbots grew closer... Hiro reached out, ready to grab Tadashi and pull him up, but the microbots grabbed his ankles and he screamed. "TADASHI!" Hiro switched arms, rewinding time again.

His headache worsened immediately and he moaned, putting a hand to his head. "Uh..." _Open your eyes_! Hiro forced them open in time to see Tadashi running up the stairs. "Go!" Tadashi yelled, pushing Hiro forwards. Hiro grabbed Baymax, pushing him forwards towards the window.

Where he got stuck.

"No..." Hiro shook his head, pushing harder and harder until Baymax flipped through. Hiro gripped Baymax's leg as he was flipped through the window. The dark warehouse turned into the white, bright outside. Hiro was hanging onto Baymax's leg, dangling downwards. The ground seemed to grow further away with every second. "Tadashi!" Hiro screamed. Tadashi's muffled cries were all that he could hear until Baymax and Tadashi went flying out. Hiro felt two puffy arms around him and then Baymax landed on the ground. "Tadashi?!" He wasn't moving.

God he wasn't _moving_.

Hiro reached out, rewinding time again. His head immediately pounded and Hiro dropped onto the ground. "Hiro!" Baymax's voice was muffled, echoed by Tadashi's moments later. Hiro slowly lifted his head, the light nearly blinding him. "Ahhh..." Baymax walked forwards and Hiro watched as Tadashi appeared in the window, his eyes wide. His brother glanced back for a moment before jumping out...

And landing in Baymax's arms.

Safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh wow- it's been like... 3 months XD I'm so sorry!**

 **I have an announcement- I was approached with amazing ideas and a co-author opportunity by SomebodyAwesomeSauce and now, you have a co-author for this fanfiction! I promise that we'll update more than once in 3 months- I hope this longer update can sort of apologize for that. Lots of stuff happened, huh? **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiro, stop ignoring me! What happened back there?! Are you okay?!" Tadashi demanded, pushing the door open. His voice had dropped quieter as the two boys and Baymax had gotten closer to the cafe, but the demanding tone was still there.

"I'm fine, Tadashi." Hiro protested, although he knew he really wasn't. His head still hurt terribly and he had started to have another vision back at the warehouse. This one hadn't been as in-depth as the other ones, but it was still the same thing he'd been seeing over and over again- a giant hurricane/tornado headed towards San Fransokyo. "I just have a headache-"

Tadashi grabbed his arm as Hiro tried to walk past him. "Hiro. You look terrified. What happened?" He didn't sound as demanding. More concerned now.

"Can I..." Hiro's mind whirled, trying to think of excuses- anything to keep from having to explain what he'd just seen. "Can I tell you later?"

Tadashi bit his lip. Hiro could almost see his mind working, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with his little brother. Eventually, Tadashi nodded. Hiro pulled his arm out of his grip and walked up the stairs. About halfway up the staircase, there was a thud behind him. Hiro jumped, turning to see Baymax face-down on the stairs. "What did you do...?" Hiro asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I did-" Tadashi started before Baymax's low, robotic voice blurted out, "Low batteryyyy..."

"Tadashi? Hiro?" Hiro cursed under his breath, looking up the stairs at where Aunt Cass was. If she found them, then she'd want to know where they had been. Tadashi was a terrible liar- most of the time, anyways- and if they had a drunk looking robot- Baymax was currently staggering around downstairs, trying to go into the cafe before Tadashi got him facing the stairs again- then she would most certainly have questions. "You home?"

"Uh... Yeah!" Hiro called, meeting Tadashi's gaze. They had a quick _w_ _hat-do-we-do_ exchange before Hiro ran back up the stairs and smiled at Aunt Cass. "Yeah, just got home..."

"I thought I heard you." Aunt Cass smiled, looking over from where she was cooking. "Hey."

"Hey Aunt Cass..."

"Where's your brother?"

"He's..." Hiro looked back downstairs, his mind going through many different stories, each more stupid and unbelievable then the last. "He's downstairs. Failing at taking his coat off." Instead of failing at taking his coat off, Tadashi was failing at keeping Baymax upright. Hiro really hoped Baymax and Tadashi didn't fall.

"Hey Aunt Cass!" Tadashi called up. "I'll be up in a second, hold on!" Tadashi, while trying to take his coat off, pulled Baymax up the first few stairs before Hiro ran back down to help him. Grabbing Baymax's hand, Hiro held the drunk robot while Tadashi dashed back upstairs to meet Aunt Cass.

"Hey Tadashi," Hiro heard his aunt say. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he didn't just rewind and fix all of this. "Where'd you two go? You were gone a while."

"We..." Tadashi glanced back down at Hiro, gesturing for him to come back upstairs. Hiro slowly made his way upstairs, while mouthing school. "We were at school."

"You went back to school?" His aunt's voice was filled with confusion. "I thought you had this week off."

"We do," Tadashi said immediately. Hiro almost face-palmed. His brother was _terrible_ at lying. "I mean, we just went for extra time. We hung out with Gogo and Honey and them."

"Oh! How were they?" Tadashi stuck his hand out and Hiro stopped.

"They... they were good." Tadashi sounded so unconvincing. Luckily, Aunt Cass didn't seem to notice.

"Good!" Tadashi gestured for Hiro to keep coming upstairs. Aunt Cass was fixing pasta, if Hiro's nose was telling him right. Probably over by the stove, looking down at dinner. He reached the top of the stairs quickly and Tadashi glanced out hesitantly before stepped forwards. Hiro followed, literally dragging Baymax behind him. "So are you guys hungry or did you already eat?" Aunt Cass stepped forwards, away from the stove and Hiro instantly froze. He silently prayed to every god he knew because she wasn't facing them. Hiro yanked on Baymax's arm and pulled him over towards the other set of stairs. He let out a sigh of relief before dragging the robot upstairs, not listening to what Tadashi and Aunt Cass were saying anymore.

"Alright buddy..." Hiro said. Baymax nearly face-planted again, dragging Hiro down with him. He pulled back, keeping himself and the robot from face-planting. "Come on..."

"H-Healthcare, personal B-Baymax companion..."

"Yeah, whatever you say..." Hiro muttered, pulling Baymax towards the red charger. It took a while, but Hiro got the drunk robot charging. Sighing, Hiro walked over and sat on his bed before laying back down. His head still hurt, although it was a little better.

"You okay?" Tadashi's voice came. Hiro opened his eyes, looking up and meeting his brothers. He had two plates of spaghetti in either hand, but set them down on Hiro's messy desk. Hiro nodded. "What was wrong?" He crossed his arms.

"Oh." Hiro suddenly felt sick. He didn't want to remember any of it and he certainly didn't want to tell Tadashi. But... to not tell him felt wrong. After all, he _was_ his older brother and was the one who had... died. "It's..." Hiro tried to think of how to say it. How do you tell someone that you watched them die 3 times? "It's complicated." Hiro finished finally.

Tadashi sat down next to Hiro. "It's okay. We have all night." He added.

Hiro chose to ignore how oddly sexual that sounded and explained quickly and quietly. Once he started to talk, the words wouldn't stop and he ended up spilling every last detail- from how disturbing and absolutely terrifying the sound of Tadashi's neck snapping was, to how much his head really hurt, and finally to how scared he really was. By the end of it, he had tears in his eyes. Hiro quickly wiped them away, looking away.

"Hiro." Tadashi said softly, putting his hands on either of Hiro's shoulders. "It's going to be okay." He sounded sick- Hiro couldn't help but notice he sounded really sick. God, why did he tell him?! Why did he have to be so scared? Why did he have to rely on Tadashi so much... "Hey." Hiro opened his eyes- he hadn't noticed he had shut them. "Hiro, it's going to be okay, alright?"

Hiro didn't think he could nod- how _could_ it be okay? That was... 5 times he had seen his older brother- his nii-san- die. Hiro really did want to believe Tadashi... But he just couldn't see how everything could be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Tadashi had fallen asleep a while ago, but Hiro couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, images of Tadashi dying replayed over and over again... Hiro shuddered, turning over on his bed again. The entire room was dark, but he could make out Tadashi with the light peering in through the shutters. His brother was asleep.

Hiro slowly sat up, the blankets falling off his shoulders. Stretching out his hands, Hiro looked carefully at each of his fingers, then at his palm.

What was so special about his hands? About him? Why did _he_ have the power to rewind time? He was only a 14 year old kid- according to his brother and aunt, he was a really reckless and idiotic 14 year old kid too.

Why _him_?

There was a beep and Hiro jumped. "What the-" Hiro watched as Baymax stepped out of his charger once again. He had done so earlier, but Tadashi had forced him back to charge. He had added some extra-battery life thing and Baymax had been charging that. But now, Hiro assumed, he had finished.

"Hello Hiro." Baymax said loudly.

Hiro flinched, bringing a finger to his lips. "Shhh... Baymax, Tadashi's sleeping."

"I will lower my volume." Baymax's volume went down several notches, being quiet enough for Hiro to hear but Tadashi wouldn't. "Hiro. What seems to be the problem?"

"What do you mean?" Even to himself, he sounded unconvincing.

"You appear to be distressed." Baymax elaborated. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing..."

"Tadashi had warned me of your stubborn and insistent nature." Baymax added, walking over to the side of Hiro's bed. "What seems to be the trouble?" He repeated.

Hiro sighed. Why would a medical robot- made of science- believe him? "It's not like you would understand..."

Baymax sat on the edge of the bed by Hiro's feet. "You are still able to talk to me. I am a healthcare companion. I am here to listen."

Suddenly, Hiro felt the sudden urge to tell him exactly what was happening, despite if Baymax would believe him. Instead, Hiro muttered, "It's complicated."

"I can listen." Baymax insisted.

And suddenly, Hiro spilled everything. Once he finished, he felt insane. Legally and completely insane. And this healthcare robot was about to tell him exactly that. Hiro looked down, shaking his head. "I sound _in_ sane."

"Are your friends aware of your ability?" Baymax asked, cocking his head.

Hiro looked up, confused. "What?"

"Are your friends aware of your ability?" Baymax repeated. "Your time-travel ability."

"No...?"

"I will contact your friends." Baymax looked down at his stomach and it started to glow, popping up with Fred, Honey, Wasabi, and Gogo's contact pictures.

"What?!" Hiro's eyes widened and he suddenly felt panicked. "Why?! No, you really don't need too-"

"Talking with friends about beliefs and personal issues brings friends closer together." A ding sounded. "Your friends have been contacted!" The light flickered off.

"Unbelievable..." Hiro muttered, shaking his head and looking over to Tadashi's side of the room. His brother mumbled something in his sleep and turned over.

 _Try and figure it out, genius. When did it all start?_

 _In the fire, during the showcase._

 _And what happened there?_

 _Tadashi ran in, the building exploded and..._

 _The building exploded._

 _Why did the building explode..._

Something clicked in Hiro's brain and his eyes widened. "Oh my god..."

"What is the matter-"

"That man in the mask." Hiro looked up at Baymax with wide eyes. "He set the fire. _He_ almost killed Tadashi... We need to catch that guy."

* * *

What seemed like seconds later, Hiro had made Baymax an _epic_ superhero costume. That was about 5 sizes too small for him, but that's all besides the point.

Tadashi was still asleep- Hiro hoped that he wouldn't wake up suddenly and wonder where Hiro was. His brother was safer off staying home...

"Alright." Hiro pushed the garage door open and glanced back at the medical robot, who was standing quietly behind him. The microbot clanged against the petri dish and Hiro nodded. "Come on..." Slowly and as stealthily as possible, Hiro and Baymax ran through the streets of San Fransokyo. Baymax wasn't very good at being stealthy, but Hiro really hoped that no one was following him... Knowing his luck, someone probably was...

 _Come on, now, Hiro, don't think like that._

The microbot was directing Hiro in the direction of the warehouse again. "Alright..." Hiro said, slipping the dish into his pocket and pointing at the door. "Break it down." Baymax swung his leg out, slamming it against the wooden door and breaking it down. Hiro, who had stepped behind Baymax, jumped out. "Get him, Baymax!"

Nothing.

There was nothing in the warehouse- absolutely nothing.

Hiro sighed, crossing his arms. "Nothing..." There was a clanking sound in his pocket and Hiro pulled out the dish. "Come on."

And then, Hiro almost fell off a dock.

Thank god for Baymax or else he would have gone for a rather unexpected swim.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming." Baymax added. Hiro rolled his eyes, looking down at the water then back at the microbot. It was clanging more furiously, like the transmitter was closer...

Suddenly, it popped out of the dish and flew away.

Hiro dropped the petri dish in surprise, yelping. "Hey!" The microbot flew away into the dark, foggy night. He sighed, looking back at Baymax. "Great..."

"I am detecting signs of life." Baymax added, pointing out by the night.

Hiro turned back towards the sea and squinted. Sure enough, there was a dark shadowy figure above the water. His eyes widened. "Come on..." Hiro pushed Baymax, running towards the other docks. There were stacks on stacks of giant crates that would provide good cover. Hiro dragged his giant robot behind one of the crates and stuck his head out behind it, watching.

The shadowy figure was carrying a giant piece of metal. On the side was a red sparrow, surrounded by a half-circle. Hiro made a mental note to draw it later and see if anyone understood it. Maybe Tadashi would know or something...

There was a rumble and Hiro gasped, spinning around. A bright light flashed in his eyes and he was momentarily blinded. An eery silence filled the air and Hiro's heart was pounding furiously. _Oh god..._

Then- "Hiro?!"

Hiro's eyes widened. "No... No no _no_!"

"Dude- what are you _doing_ out here?!" Wasabi asked as he, Honey, Fred, and Gogo walked out of the car.

"N-Nothing!" Hiro tried to think of an excuse off the top of his head. "J-Just out for a walk!"

"Is that _Baymax_?" Wasabi asked, looking back at the armored dragon.

"Yeah, but you really-" Hiro tried again.

"Why is he wearing carbon fiber _underpants_?" Gogo questioned, gesturing towards Baymax.

"It's..." Hiro bit his bottom lip, thinking. "It's like... Um..."

"Hiro would like to talk about his new beliefs." Baymax said. "He believes that he is able too-"

"Nothing!" Hiro yelped, cutting off his robot. "Nothing, it's-"

There was a bang and Fred shouted. "Sweet _mother_ of Megazon!"

Everyone spun around to see the masked man lifting up a giant cargo crate. Hiro felt his heart leap into his throat. _Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god_.

"Am I the only one seeing this...?" Fred asked, his eyes wide as Honey pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. The flash went off. Hiro saw the man flinch and felt his heart race. The man curled his fist and suddenly, there was a giant crate flying at Wasabi.

"NO!" Hiro screamed and, before he fully knew what he was doing, he threw his hand out.

Time started to rewind, but it was so slow... Hiro's head throbbed and his hand dropped slightly. _No... Keep it up... Don't let it fall, Hiro... You_ can't _let it fall..._ It felt like he was lifting up the crate with his bare hands. Everything hurt- his head, his arm... everything.

His head gave another throb and his arm fell, coming to his forehead. "Uhhhh..."

"Hiro? What's-" Honey started, but Fred shouted again. Hiro could feel wet blood trickle down from his nose and gritted his teeth, reaching to wipe it away as he heard Wasabi scream again. "OH MY GOD!" Honey's scream pierced his ears and Hiro didn't want to lift his head- didn't want to see.

Slowly, Hiro shoved his hand forwards again. His head throbbed furiously again and Hiro groaned, but kept his hand outstretched. His entire world was swimming and, once the crate was far enough about Wasabi, the entire world froze.

The rain drops slowed down to a stop. The crate stopped completely. His friends frozen faces of terror stared back at him. All that moved was him.

Hiro lifted his head and realized he was shaking. He made a small noise as he stepped forwards, pain flaring through his head. _Keep... Going... Hiro..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey!**

 **Wow, it's really been a while. Sorry about that xD I promise that I'll try to write more soon because... well... *gestures to the ending*.**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
